The Devil Has A Name
by EveryKurtHasHisSam
Summary: Kurt, Quinn, Santana and Puck have all got things to hide. They assume their secrets are safe until one day, everything changes. Suddenly an anonymous persona knows everything about them and won't stop until their lives are effectively ruined. Rated M for mature themes. Pairings to be detailed inside. Kurt never moved to Dalton. Warning for Character Death! Smut warning! Enjoy!
1. Fresh

The Devil Has A Name

**Kurt, Quinn, Santana and Puck have all got things to hide. They assume their secrets are safe until one day, everything changes. Suddenly an anonymous persona knows everything about them and won't stop until their lives are effectively ruined. Rated M for mature themes. Pairings to be detailed inside. Set after Furt, but Kurt never moved to Dalton.**

**Okay, so this is like the 10000000000000000****th**** Pretty Little Liars themed story in another fandom, but I've wanted to do a full length one of these for a while, but haven't had the right story. I have the right story now, all planned out until the end. Unless anything changes, which I heavily doubt, this will be 20 chapters. I have the plan, I just need to work out the specifics and logistics and then write it. This story will be from the viewpoints of its protagonists: Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman. **

**Pairings: **

**Kurt/Sam, Kurt/Puck, Kurt/Will, and some Kurt/Blaine. Mentions of Kurt/Finn. But no, Kurt is not a slut in this story. He…just gets around. ;) Santana/Brittany, mentions of Santana/Puck. Mentions of Quinn/Puck. **

**This first chapter is just an introduction to the story, but more detailed ones will come soon. Enjoy and review! **

**Chapter 1- Fresh**

* * *

Kurt POV

Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel!

I'm a student at McKinley High and let's just say that I would rather not be here at all. The treatment I get from like 93% of this school is atrocious and, of course, I dish out the exact same amount of disrespect that I encounter each day. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a horrible person whatsoever, I just really believe in the karmic retribution system. If people wrong me, I'll wrong them until they understand that messing with me just results in their humiliation because of my scathing words and quick wit. They don't understand what I'm saying and I don't expect them to. Making them feel as inferior as they make me feel on a daily basis is enough from me.

The thing with me is that apologies go a long way. Take Noah Puckerman for example. He was once my worst bully, now he's a really close friend of mine. A _really_ close friend. But that's neither here nor there, he's just an example. Anyway, as I was saying, if any of these narrow-minded cretins even bothered to apologise in a semi-coherent manner, I would consider starting afresh, without the ridicule and the torture. I would be nicer to everybody in return. But apparently, nobody wants that. No, apparently humiliating the gay kid is so much more fun that carrying on with their day without bothering to even notice my existence. I would rather be invisible to them then in their spotlight but bullied every day. It needs to stop, now. But how? I can't make it happen.

I know a lot of people at this school hate me, that's fact, but besides the jocks, nobody has done anything worse than calling me a 'fag' over anonymous phone calls to both me and my father. This, by the way, affects nobody. At least they get charged for the call. That's a bonus. People think they can get to me by open hate rather than go all _Mean Girls _on me and play nasty.

That said, I do have quite the number of secrets hidden away in my mind. Just between you and me, I'm not the innocent little princess everyone seems to think I am. I'm not a virgin. I should have a criminal record, but I'm too sly to be caught. I should be despised by my stepbrother, but again I'm too sneaky. Well, he's just very…slow. I also should have leverage over my main tormentor but my damn morals are preventing me from acting on what I know.

So there, I'm not a prissy little fuckwit that people label as 'flaming' and get on with their lives without. Oh no, I'm the main source of bullying "entertainment" and the keeper of many secrets. But why am I telling you this? I'm supposed to be studying, I'm in the library after all.

Suddenly, my phone bleeps. Shit, it never rings in the library. Or at school unless I'm texting somebody, which I'm not at the moment. I get it out and stare at the ID- _Unknown Sender_. Fuck, now anonymous texting is here? Fucking jocks and their ways.

But it's not the jocks.

_Hey Kurtie! _

_How's my fabulous BFF doing? Just a little heads up. I know all of your secrets, yes even the big ones. So I own you now, bitch. Watch your step or you'll fall into my web. Speak to you soon, buddy! _

_Kisses!_

_-A_

Who. The. Fuck. Is. A?

* * *

Quinn POV

Let's face it, I'm Quinn Fabray, I'm the most popular girl in school. Santana deludes herself into thinking that she's the HBIC, but everyone knows that I am. I, alone, am the top dog once more. After my pregnancy, I should've still been the outcast girl, but with no baby bump and with added stretch marks, but I used some special cream to prevent them and now I'm back on top. Of the pyramid. It was quite a shock when I was basically hoisted back up to the throne rather than sitting as the court jester to Santana's monarchy. She basically just held the fort while I was on hiatus. She did a…good job I guess, but she wasn't as effective as me, but then again, who could ever be as effective as me? I'm fucking Quinn Fabray.

At least I think I am.

Behind everything, am I really who I'm so desperate to be? There's another side to me, the side I repressed a while ago, but she's still present, lurking at the surface of every bad feeling I have about myself. She crops up every now and then when I'm having a little bit of a down day. The horror.

But that's a secret that stays forever with me and is shared with nobody. Alongside some other precious gems that I would just love to keep quiet. As long as I'm the rightful ruler of the school, nobody can even touch me or my secrets. I'll take it to my grave and it will be shared with not one other person ever. Nobody needs to know _anything_ about that. I'm sure I'll develop less important secrets over time, but this is my biggest one. Well, kind of. There's the love interest, the secret disorder and then the other identity. They're my three biggest loads. But they're not _me_.

They're part of who I've become, but they're nothing to do with how I am today. They're always a part of my core, but I've blocked them out. If the repression doesn't work then I'll have to live with them always being there. It's okay, though. I'm perfectly fine with that. As long as word doesn't travel, I'll do whatever it takes.

I'm sat in the locker room after Cheerios practise. It's been 3 hours so I decided to check my phone, which did not turn out to be a good decision. Ooh, I have a new text message. From _Unknown Sender_. Unknown fucking sender? I had so many of these during my pregnancy stating that my baby was going to be diseased because of my age and promiscuity. I know that Kurt gets some because of his sexuality, but they're rare, I guess, for me.

_Hey, Q (Even though that's not your real name). _

_Hello, my pretty little Quinnie! How do you feel about sharing your biggest secret with the rest of Lima? Unenthusiastic as I imagine? Good. Keep quiet about this message and they'll stay safe with me. Or you can flush your reputation down the toilet ;) Hang in there, HBIC! _

_Kisses! _

_-A_

Who the fuck is this asshole?

* * *

Santana POV

I don't know who the fuck Quinn thinks she is, but she clearly has the mind of an especially talented tadpole if she thinks that she rules this roost. It's obvious to everyone that Quinn has the most power, but without me to make her strategic decisions and domination tactics, she would just be nothing. She would cease to exist and be worthless. So basically I keep her afloat. I'm Santana Lopez by the way. I'm hot, I'm feisty and I don't take any shit from anybody. Everyone is scared of me because I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent, the wrong side of the tracks. I'm sure of who I am and I don't live in the past.

If I lived in the past, I wouldn't be able to make it through the day. There are too many demons just lurking in my closet, and that's a really apt metaphor. If I stuck to my past, I would not have the life I have now. If anybody knew about what I've been through and who I am, I would not have the power and high status that I have now. I would be the literal bottom of the food chain. I would be lower down the ladder than Kurt, and that's saying something.

I'm sat at home, flicking idly through some magazines I found under my bed from years ago. I'm so bored, I have nothing to do. I tried calling Britt, but she's busy with her parents doing some crazy animal shit that I don't really care too much about. I'm not expecting anything interesting to happen, so when my phone rings, I'm surprised. Who's texting me now?

_To my lovely Santana, _

_I know that you think your past is a secret, but we all know that it's not. Well, not to me at least. I know everything. Well, not everything, but I'll find out what I don't know all in due course. Keep your friends close, San. _

_Mwah! _

_-A_

A? Who the fuck signs their name with their initial? Artie? But how would Artie know _anything_ about me? I guess he is dating Britt and he doesn't like me very much, but Artie's not a threatening guy, not even to his worst enemies. He prefers to work things out verbally, which is oh so boring, but ultimately works for him. I guess I have an anonymous enemy.

* * *

Noah POV

As if I even have to introduce myself to you losers. Well anyway, I'm Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and the most badass person in the history of Lima. I've had more threesomes than anybody in the entire town and I'm the hottest piece of action probably in the whole state. If you can find anybody better looking and with better guns than me, I invite you to bring them to me. Yes, please do. I want to meet this so-called stud with amazing arms. They would have to amazing arms to beat me in any kind of sex contest.

I would take this guy down in open territory and there would be no sneaky play of any kind. I'm not one to hide behind things. Well, apart from secrets. I have a couple of secrets hidden under my belt and I'm in no hurry to reveal them to _anybody_. I would be shunned by the entire school and my reputation would be completely destroyed in a heartbeat. I would be making things with awkward with one of my Glee teammates, although we're not that close anyway, but it would still raise some tensions at meetings and rehearsals.

It's a dull Thursday morning in school and I'm in the nurse's office skipping Algebra with a headache. I'd usually be making out with Santana in a closet somewhere, but she's skipped the whole morning and will be in for afternoon classes and Glee Club. My phone bleeps randomly, alarming me. I look at the message from _Unknown Sender_. What the fuck?

_Dear Noah, _

_You may think that your reputation is your biggest asset, but a little birdy told me that you have something…bigger to bring to the story. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. Failure to comply with my demands will result in everyone knowing your little secrets that you think nobody will ever find out. Welcome to the time of your life, Puck. _

_Love from_

_-A_

Seriously, what the fuck is going on? Who knows my secrets? Wait, is that a reference to my dick? I know it's pretty big, but every girl knows that. It's not a secret. If it's not, then it's about…no fucking way. If this gets out, I'll be ruined. Let me think. Who's –A? It has to be somebody who has a vengeance against me, but that could be anyone. I haven't exactly touched many people's lives in a positive way. I'm sure many people would love the chance to mess with me a little bit.

But who is _this_ bitch? That's the question I'm asking myself.

* * *

**Author's Note: So this is the start of my new story! As you might have read above, I have the whole plot planned out, including who -A is. The pairings listed above are all of the pairings included in the story, give or take. And yes it _is_ based on the show _Pretty Little Liars_, which I happen to adore very much. It will be nothing like the show apart from the -A storyline and some of the secrets will be similar to that the protagonists of the show. Also, you do not need to have watched PLL to enjoy this story! The plot will take shape on its own, without the help of the basis. **

**I do not count this story as a crossover because no characters will cross universes. Thanks for reading this and review if you enjoyed and want to see more!**


	2. Backup

Chapter 2- Backup

* * *

Quinn POV

Everything I went through last year and recent events have forced me to reconsider my status and actions. Such reconsideration led me to reconnect to my best friend. When I got pregnant, mine and Santana's friendship kind of died. She took advantage of my topple from the cheerleading pyramid and subsequently the social ladder to give fruition to her own personal plans of besting me in high school. We've been best friends since we were kids but we were always in competition with each other, trying to be come out on top of each other until there was one clear champion. I had won until Beth, then Santana took the reins. Honestly, I'm glad it was her and not some other prissy twat who wouldn't have done a good job of ruling the school.

So when I invite her over for a sleepover, and she accepts, I'm happy. I'm eager to get our friendship back on the track it was on before my worst mistake ever.

"So did you see what Rachel was wearing today?" Santana starts.

"Oh dear yes, she looked like a blind Peruvian child rooted through their grandmas clothes donation box and combined the respective mess to create the monstrosity." I agree. It's true. Rachel does dress awfully. Not as badly as last year, but still truly awfully. Kurt's makeover did something to help, but not much. There's only so much that one person can do for someone like Rachel Berry.

"Got any hopes for singing at Sectionals?" I add.

"Usually, I would say no, but I think my duet with Mercedes has finally opened Mr Schuester's eyes to my talent and I think I might get to sing something this time." She's smirking, probably thinking of herself singing a solo at Sectionals and Rachel missing out on one.

"Better you than Berry. I doubt I'll ever sing at competition to be honest. Mr Schuester doesn't really open his mind enough to the possibilities of duets I could take part in. Kurt and I sing really well together."

"Like Kurt will get anything at competition. He probably has the most unique voice in Glee, but Mr Schue's personal prejudices of Kurt singing at competition keep him from shining. It's so annoying."

"Since when do you care about Kurt?"

She shrugs. "Honestly, I don't. I respect him, but I'm not sure I like him. As I say, I don't know him enough to make that decision. But I care about people as talented as that kid being shown and not behind a soloist."

After this, we're silent for a while. It doesn't feel awkward or anything, just different. Like there's something we're both thinking about or something that needs to be said. I know that I'm thinking of A's text and how the sender knows anything about me. I'm wondering if it's anybody I know. A thought crosses my mind about Glee Club, but leaves just as quickly. Nobody in there would do that to me. I may not be the nicest person, but I'm one of them, they would be hypocritical to target me like that. I also wonder if I'm the only one who is receiving them. It would make sense for somebody to concentrate their efforts on one person, making their lives truly hell, but I can't help but shake the feeling that I'm not the only one. As personal as the message was, it could have applied to many people that I could be walking past every day at school, not even knowing that they're in the same situation that I am.

"Quinn, I'm bored." Santana says, flipping through magazines and throwing them aside. I sigh. What can we do? Truth be told, this hasn't been the most eventful of sleepovers. Hell, the ones I had with Kurt and Mercedes last year were much better than this. But what did Kurt do to entertain? That's it, he made cookies and cakes and things to eat! I'm more than a proficient baker, so why don't I do that and give some interesting things to this sleepover? So I'm going to go for it and make this a more enjoyable night for us both.

"Well I'm going to go and make some cookies. Stick a movie on if there's one you want to watch in my collection. I shouldn't be too long." Santana nods and rifles through my collection.

* * *

Santana POV

So while Quinn's off making some probably disgusting cookies for us both, I look through her DVD collection. It's pretty normal, some romantic comedies with the occasional action movie that features some cliché action movie actor like Channing Tatum. I find one of my all-time personal favourite movies in her collection, _Shakespeare in Love, _and decide to stick it on. Despite the controversy surrounding its Oscar wins, I found it amazing. Quinn must like it too if she has it, so she won't mind. As I extract it from the pile of other more shitty DVD's, my heart leaps as a text tone reverberates throughout the room. My hand flies to my pocket and pulls out my phone. Blank screen. Nothing. Well that's odd. I look across to the phone on Quinn's bed. It's hers. It's lit up. Looking around for her, I sneak over to the phone and unlock it (whoever has their password as 1234 is just asking for people to hack their phone), expecting a text from Finn or Puck with some kind of innuendo hidden between the lines. But no, that doesn't come. What flashes on the screen surprises me more. Because it's from _Unknown Sender_. Seriously though, what the fuck? Why is Quinn getting a message like mine? I read it.

_Hey Santana! _

_You reading this means you're a nosey bitch. Guess what? So am I! And I'll do anything to find out all of your little secrets. I already know some of them, as I do Quinn's, but there's no rest for the wicked, is there S? _

_Love and hugs! _

_-A _

Sending a message to Quinn is one thing, but sending a message to me via Quinn's phone is something else entirely! Seriously, how does this creep know I'm here? I read it again and a line jumps out at me.

_No rest for the wicked_.

Berry? Surely she's not behind this! How could she be? Well, I guess she has reason. We've both been absolute bitches to her and I did sleep with Finn, a secret which he lied to her about, not me. Quinn was the worst to her, though, so that might explain her involvement. There's no possible explanation though to how Rachel (or anyone else for that matter) might possibly know about the sleepover. Quinn asked me when we were the last two in the locker room. Nobody else was in there, I knew as much. Hmm, it's weird and I'm going to have to do some snooping around to find out some things about mine and Quinn's new stalker.

"The cookies are—." Quinn announces, walking in with a tray of freshly baked cookies. "Santana. What are you doing with my phone?" Quinn sounds worried.

"It bleeped and I was curious. I assumed it was Puck sexting you something so I thought it would be funny of me to carry it on, you know, mess with him a little bit. Then I found this message addressed to me from an _Unknown Sender_. So somebody knew I was here and I believe this isn't the first message you've received, am I right?"

"How—."

"I got one too." I scroll though my own phone and show her the message I received just a few days ago. She reads it intently, nodding afterwards and biting her lip.

"You got any ideas as to who it is?" Quinn asks. I shrug.

"A few. Each more unlikely than the last. You?"

"Same here. I just keep going back to Berry."

"I thought about her too. Is she really that evil though? I mean, I know she's awful and hideously annoying, but is she vindictive?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if she was. We've both been awful to her." I consider that again. We _have_. Berry seems like the type to exact revenge upon people who have wronged her.

"You think it's just the two of us?" I ask suddenly.

"I was thinking about that. If it's Berry, it would make sense. If not, then I don't see why not. Everyone we've treated badly probably has other enemies. Does this make you regret being a bitch to everyone?"

"Fuck no. This spurs me on. If people can act like this, then so can I. Quinn, it's time to play the game and win. No more worrying about who's going to be popular at the end of this. No more worrying about boyfriends or our images. We both have secrets to protect and a common enemy to defeat. It's time to forget about our rivalries and bury the hatchet. We have to team up and conquer –A." I say, inspiration coming from the thought of my secrets being told.

"You should really consider becoming a motivational speaker." Quinn laughs,

"I do try."

"Shakespeare in Love, huh?" Quinn comments, picking up the DVD from where I had left it before I got the message. "Let's put in on then. All this talking has made the cookies go cool instead of piping hot. Come on, let's just relax tonight and worry about this all tomorrow."

And suddenly, that sounds like an amazing idea. I take a cookie and make a comfortable seat for myself to watch the movie. Another day, another problem.

* * *

**Author's Note: So here's chapter two! Hope you enjoyed and review!**


	3. Warned

Chapter 3- Warned

* * *

Kurt POV

If somebody had told me last year that in a year's time I would have the hottest guy in school on my arm whispering sweet nothings in my ear, I probably would have slapped you and then insulted your clothing. But here I am with the blonde Adonis Sam Evans with his hand clutching mine, proud to be seen in public with me. All traces of Finn are gone from my heart, well at least romantically. He's my brother now, and the big softie is platonically there, even if it did take a while. Things are going well and the note from my anonymous stalker is just another reminder of how good things in my life are always followed by something that brings me back down to Earth. I've been checking my phone religiously for the past couple of days, checking for another reminder that I'm frequently being harassed by some mouth-breather that is pretending to know everything about me. This freak is not serious. How could they be? They couldn't possibly know about…that. The only person who knows besides me is…him.

I check my phone again. Again, there's nothing for me to worry about. Just a text from Tina asking about our shopping excursion the coming weekend. I let go of Sam's hand to reply with a quick "yes, of course xoxo" and sigh as I place it back in my pocket.

"Everything okay, darling?" Sam asks sweetly, sensing my anxiety. This is what I want. What I've wanted since I can remember. Someone who asks how I'm doing and actually wants an answer and cares about what answer I give.

"Yeah, just waiting for a text." Not a lie. I'm going to be good and not lie to Sam. If my stalker wants to hurt my relationship with Sam, he's going to have to think about. Well that's if this bitch actually knows anything about me. Which I highly doubt, by the way. I know bluffing when I see it.

Looking ahead of me, I see something which makes my stomach flip and not in a good way. The last person I would have wanted to see right now, but the one I need to talk to.

"Hey, Kurt, can we talk? It's kind of important." The voice of Noah Puckerman interrupts my thoughts. Shit, I'm going to have to talk to him sometime anyway. But wait? Why does _he_ need to talk to _me_? Unless…

Is Noah getting the texts too? Fuck, I hope not. He's under enough stress at the moment. It seems like it, though…

* * *

Noah POV

This might just be the most awkward conversation ever, but it needs to happen. I need to assure myself that Kurt is not getting these messages and it's only me. I give an awkward look to Sam, who just looks confused. I don't blame him. I would be too.

Kurt rolls his eyes, probably dreading this conversation as much as I am.

"If we must. Sam, I'll be right back, and then we can go to lunch?" Kurt poses it as a question, trying not to sound so demanding. His loving tone is sickening to hear. Does he really have to parade his new romance around? I mean, I'm totally supportive and happy. Yes, that's what I mean. Duh.

I drag him to the side where nobody can hear us.

"What's this about, Noah?" Kurt sighs.

"Did you tell anyone about what happened at Santana's party last year?" I decide to get straight to the point.

"No, I didn't…why did you?" He checks. I shake my head. "Why do you ask?"

Do I tell him? No, I need to! I need to find out if he's been getting them too.

"Well, it's just…that I got this weird text the other day that said that someone, an anonymous person, -A, knew about what we did."

Kurt gapes. From his expression, it's obvious he's gotten them too.

"You too?" He asks, biting his lip. I nod like it's obvious.

"Who do you think it is?" I ask.

"I honestly have no leads, but can we talk about this after school? Meet me by my truck." He whispers, like we're hooking up after school, which we're not.

* * *

Kurt POV

I skip back to Sam, smiling across at him (because we're totally the same height and I can do that after my recent growth spurt). Something seems wrong.

"What was all that about? It seemed serious." Sam questions. I wish he wouldn't question. Now that I know that Noah has gotten a message, too, I know this dickhead is for real and not just joking about. I can't let Sam be in the line of fire.

"Oh, we were just, um, planning your birthday party, silly!" I smack his arm playfully. Great, now I actually have to plan a party. Weddings are perfect to plan. Birthday parties? Not so much.

"I guess it's not a surprise party, then?" Sam chuckles. His laugh is so perfect, seriously, it should be illegal.

"Definitely not my style. I was just asking Noah to sort out balloons and decorations. I trust him to not mess up, you see." Why on Earth was I making the lie more elaborate?! Great, now I have to ask Noah to sort out balloons and decorations. What did I just do? Ugh! Shut up, Kurt, before you tell Sam that you are taking him to Egypt for his birthday or something extravagant like that. That's the rate I'm going.

"Well I'm sure he'll do an amazing job. Come on, I'll buy you lunch."

And so we walked like nothing was wrong. Like one of my biggest secrets _isn't_ about to come crashing down around me.

* * *

Noah POV

It's 3:30 so I meet Kurt by his truck like he requested earlier.

He's standing there, leaning on the bonnet when I get there. He's looking anxious.

"Get in." He commands, so I climb into the passenger seat.

"So –A has been texting you, too?" I say.

"We've already established this. What did yours say?"

I show him and he shows me his text, too. They seem quite similar. They're both about secrets and them being revealed if we're not careful and whatnot. I hope that our biggest secret is the same thing. The one we have in common.

* * *

**FLASHBACK **

_Noah stumbled into the seemingly empty room, not realising that anybody was occupying the space. Closing the creaky door behind him, he looking into the room, seeing a curled up figured hogging the bed that he was planning on laying down on or a little while. _

"_Is that someone?" Noah said aloud, not fully in control of his speech. _

"_It's me, I think." Kurt slurred. Noah was surprised that Kurt was wasted. _

"_Kurt?" _

"_Now I know that's me! Kurt is my name." Kurt spoke hilariously. Noah clapped sarcastically. _

"_What are you doing here, Noah? This room was supposed to be empty. Santana said that I could cry in here." Kurt slurred once more. It took Noah's intoxicated mind a few seconds to compute what he was trying to say. Crying? What about? _

"_Crying? What about?" He vocalised his thoughts. _

"_Everybody else is here with somebody except for me! You have Santana, Quinn has Finn, Rachel wasn't invited, Brittany has Artie, Tina has Mike and Mercedes is at her grand-parent's house in Colorado. Why can't I have somebody for a change?" _

_Noah's heart went out to the boy crying onto Santana's pillow. If only Kurt knew._

"_Kurt Hummel. You're going to find somebody. And that somebody is going to love you and treasure you and cherish you for all of the awesome that you are. You just wait." Noah clambered onto the bed next to Kurt, looking into Kurt's interesting eyes. _

"_Wait, exactly. I don't want to have to wait for somebody to kiss me and make me feel special. Everyone else has it, so what's wrong with me?" _

"_Nothing is wrong with you. You're perfect." Noah said and took his chance. He leaned in for a kiss, mashing his lips together with Kurt's. They were soft and full, like he had imagined in his head whenever he made out with Santana. _

_Suddenly, things were heating up. Kurt had rolled on top of Noah, straddling him and kissing his neck. It turned out that all it took for Kurt Hummel to release his sexual animal was a kiss. Noah should've kissed him long ago if he knew he would've made him feel like this. He felt like fireworks were exploding all over his body. His cock took control of itself and poked upwards, trying to free itself from Puck's jeans. Kurt felt the protrusion and lifted his mouth from Noah's neck. _

"_It looks like something needs attending to." Kurt winked cornily at Noah. Slithering down Noah's body, Kurt unzipped his pants and was surprised to see Noah actually wearing underwear for a change. The bigger boy's bulge was tented impressively in his tight boxers. Kurt shrugged the boxers off Noah and exposed the beast that was just waiting for Kurt's lips to be around it. Noah twitched at the thought. _

_Kurt shook his head at the size and tugged at Noah's hoodie. Noah nodded and got the message, lifting his hoodie above his head, revealing his enviable body. Kurt wrapped his left hand around Noah's member and snaked his right hand above his head, feeling Noah's abs and tweaking his nipples. Noah moaned, relaxing into Kurt's touch. Before Noah could think, Kurt's mouth enveloped his cock, the heat making Noah weak. Kurt worked Noah's cock for a few more minutes before he tried a new technique._

_Kurt gently massaged Noah's balls as his tongue encircled the sensitive tip of his cock. The dual pleasure was almost too much for Noah to handle. _

"_Kurt, I'm gonna—." Kurt got the message that Noah was trying to give. _

_Pulling off Noah's cock, Kurt stripped his own clothes off, revealing his impressive cock and toned stomach. He straddled Noah once again and begun kissing his neck again, feeling his own cock harden as he felt Noah's muscled body underneath him. _

"_Condom?" Kurt breathed. _

"_Don't worry, babe. I'm clean, I promise." Noah said, the combination of alcohol and pleasure making his head spin. _

"_Okay. I trust you." Kurt said. In a sober state, he wouldn't have done something like this bareback. But the alcohol was telling him to trust Noah and plus, he couldn't get pregnant, so that was a bonus. _

"_I need to be inside you." Noah whispered, the words making Kurt shiver._

_With one last sloppy kiss, Kurt began to lower himself onto Noah's thick appendage, wincing as the inevitable burn kicked in. As Noah entered Kurt, both of their pleasure was heightened. Moaning in sync, the two began to fuck. It wasn't passionate. It wasn't loving. It was raw. Animalistic. Two people who were paralysed by lust, who needed each other's bodies but not their hearts. At least to Kurt. As Kurt his rode cock, Noah felt the passion that Kurt was missing. The feeling of being inside someone he loved. It wasn't this strong with Quinn. Or Santana. Or any of the numerous girls he had ploughed through. Kurt was a boy, and Noah was feeling things he had never experienced before. Noah's hands clutched at Kurt's back, pushing him down for another kiss. _

_All of a sudden, their climaxes were upon them. With two moans, they both came. Noah came inside Kurt and Kurt exploded all over Noah's stomach. _

"_We better clean up." Kurt stated the obvious and went to the en suite bathroom, Noah following close behind. "I need to shower." Kurt commented. _

"_Me too." Noah whispered, still high from the orgasm, feeling Kurt's fluid drying on his stomach. _

"_I don't see why we can't shower together after what we've just done." Kurt said, surprising Noah before he remembered the porcelain-skinned boy was wasted. They both stepped into the shower, helping each other wash, comfortable with each other's naked state and getting the job done. Together. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"We were the only ones in that room, Noah. Only we would know. I know you didn't tell anyone. It would affect you more than it would me. I didn't say anything, either, though." Kurt explains, clearing his name. I believe him, of course. He wouldn't do that to me. Or to himself.

"So who else knows about us?"

"I don't know. Someone clearly hates us enough to mess with us. I know that I have a lot of enemies, but do we have a common enemy?" Kurt points out. That's a good point, actually. Do we?

"Anyone in Glee?" I suggest, not entirely serious. Kurt's glare makes me smile a little.

"Maybe Santana found out somehow. We were at her house after all. She could've seen you go in, knowing I was in there and put two and two together. Maybe we left a stain." He laughs.

"Santana wouldn't do this to us, though. She would find it hilarious and spread it around school. This freak is keeping the secret as long as we don't tell anyone the texts."

"Which we've just done." Kurt points out again.

"Fuck, you're right. So everyone will know."

Suddenly, out phones bleep at the same time. We both know who it's from.

* * *

Kurt POV

We get out our phones and open the texts at the same time, guaranteeing that they're the same.

"Read it." He says.

_Kurtie, _

_I told you to watch your step. Telling poor Noah about your text means you fall at the very first hurdle. Congratulations, that means one of your secrets will soon become public knowledge. But which one? And what would poor Samuel think if he knew about your dirty history? _

_Catch you later!_

_-A_

"Obviously mine isn't the same, but it's similar." Noah says, biting his lip.

"Go on."

_Noah, _

_Did you think sharing my text was a good idea? Seriously? Maybe you __are__ a Lima loser, after all. Well I might just have to release one of your secrets into the rumour mill and ensure it gets around. But which one? That's for me to choose. But I issue another warning to you. Tell anyone else about this and I'll make sure your life is miserable. Don't test me. _

_-A_

"Jesus, who is this monster?"

"We need to find out, Kurt. We need to find out and make sure nobody else suffers because of this. Do you think anyone else has these messages?" Noah theorises.

"It's a possibility. That's what we need to find out before we can move ahead. Then we can figure out the common enemy."

He nods and gets out of the car.

"Noah? Be careful." I warn, driving off, leaving Noah to find his car and get home before –A can cause any more damage.

As I'm driving, I think of Sam and how he would feel to know that I didn't tell him about Noah. How could I now? He would hate me forever. If I don't though, -A will and I can't have that. I park outside the Lima Bean and get my phone out, texting Sam to meet me.

_Sam, I have something to tell you. Can you meet me at the Lima Bean now? Xxxx_

As I'm about to hit send, a text pops up on my screen.

_You'd better think twice about telling Sammy the truth. If you tell Sam, I tell Finn. _

_-A_

Tell Finn what? No, oh sweet Versace no. –A would _not_ tell Finn that. Nobody would. Ugh, I can't win. Finn or Sam? Finn's my brother and it would ruin our family dynamic that we've been working on since the wedding. Sam's my boyfriend and he would surely break up with me if he found out about Noah. I get another text.

_Family comes first, Kurtie… _

_-A_

That creep. I look around me, making sure I'm not being spied on from behind a bush like Lauren Zizes used to do before she ballooned.

I get home and decided not to tell Sam anything. I can't make my family suffer through another bout of sibling awkwardness and this would be the mother of all secrets to keep from your step-brother. I head downstairs to my converted basement-bedroom and text Noah.

_This bitch is really serious. I think I'm being spied on. Watch yourself, Noah x – Kurt _

Signing my name probably isn't a good idea, but I do it anyway in case Noah hasn't saved my number. I get a quick reply.

_That little freak. What's –A done now? – Noah x_

_I found out that he/she/it knows another one of my big secrets, so they probably know yours, too. Consider this a heads up – Kurt x_

_Seriously?! Fuck this shit. I'm finding this shithead tomorrow at school and putting an end to this – Noah x_

_Noah, if you do anything to provoke –A, they won't hesitate to ruin your life. If they're threatening you, they obviously have something big on you besides our night together. –Kurt x_

_Good point. I'll be careful. You too, though. Don't let this cost you Sam. He's a good guy. – Noah x_

_I won't. I'll see you tomorrow, Noah – Kurt x_

_Yeah, see you. – Noah x_

He's right. I won't let –A take Sam from me. I promise. When a text comes through, I think that Noah has something else to say, but obviously it's the demon that doesn't relent.

_I'll take Sam, Kurt. You just watch me. It'll be so easy. But no hard feelings. _

_-A_

This means war now.

* * *

**Author's Note: It's actually easier to write with a template. Oh yeah, I finish college on Tuesday, so I have like almost two months to write loads of amazing stuff for you guys! I'll obviously be enjoying my freedom and partying and whatnot, but I'll still be churning out chapters here and there. Review if you enjoyed or even if you didn't! Let me know! xx**


	4. Reveals

Chapter 4- Reveals

* * *

Kurt POV

So far today, there's been nothing from –A. It's still early, there's no need to start getting presumptuous and thinking that –A has left me alone when I know that they won't leave me alone until I leave Sam. I won't leave him though…but will he leave me if and when he finds out about my night with Noah and that I didn't tell him? I go to my locker and I am most certainly not shocked to find a slip of paper in there. Handwritten, eh? I could easily just ask a teacher about who the handwriting belongs to and then calculate who the writing belongs to. Who am I kidding, though; this monster is a genius of international proportions and they probably know a lot better than to leave traceable evidence of their crimes. Anyway, I unravel the note and peer at it, confusing at what I find.

_Hey K! _

_I realised I haven't been the nicest to you lately, so I'm going to clue you in on something. You and Puckerman aren't the only ones getting hexed by me. Quinn and Santana are also the unfortunate bitches in this game. They also have secrets they want to keep hidden. Now I can focus on bringing you down. _

_PS: Say hello to Sammy for me! And Mr Schuester, for that matter. _

_Kisses, _

_-A _

Quinn? Santana? Oh no, this cannot be good. –A has just clued me in on the other recipients of the notes, but why? Maybe our probable solidarity will bring us closer together and make us easier to target? This cannot be good. I shove the note in my pocket and head to the gym, needing to talk to the other three recipients.

We're all in some serious trouble.

* * *

Santana POV

The drive to school is normal, which I don't expect.

There's usually some interference from –A, as that bitch is constantly trying to sabotage my every move, it seems. It's not until I get out of my car when I realise that something has happened involving –A.

Stuck under my windshield wipers is a piece of paper. I don't even have to open it before I know who it's from. That bitch is just getting annoying now.

_Hey S!_

_Despite everything, I think you'll be happy to know that I'm going to help you out. You already know about Quinn, but Kurt and Puck are also in suffering. Hey, I guess that crosses them off your long list of suspects, huh? You'll have to keep guessing then! _

_Later bitch! _

_-A_

Kurt and Puck, huh? I have to say that makes some sort of weird sense. I wonder what they have to hide. I know Kurt's some kind of Ice Queen who hides everything behind his icy exterior. He has the façade that never lets up unless something pretty major happens. Like once, before the second stupid mash-up contest, I saw him crying once. I didn't linger because, honestly, I didn't give a shit about Hummel and I figured that he was crying because Mr Schue wouldn't let him join us girls in the competition and like seriously, can he just get a grip please?

But Puckerman? Puckerman's an open book, I'd figure. Like what does he have to hide? I don't get it. But Q and I do need to join forces with them. Maybe we'll become like super besties and have marshmallows and ice cream with each other. Q and Puck were my best friends in elementary school but I don't actually know much about Hummel. He seems like an okay guy, but there's not much there for me to judge him on, only his exterior, like I said.

I'll talk to them both in Glee.

* * *

Quinn POV

I've always loved Biology. Learning about the way that things move and the composition of the human body excites me. It truly gives me a thrill. Sitting down, I get out my notebook and frown. There's a sticky note attached to the cover. Three guesses who it's signed by…

_Hello there HBIC!_

_Your life seems to have become pretty damn boring right now, so allow me to stir things up a bit. Along with your frenemy Santana, the sex shark and the token faggot have been on the end of my wrath too. You might want to think about what they're hiding, bitch. _

_I'll be watching… _

_-A_

Seriously?! Kurt and Puck?! There's four of us? Four is a good number for a villain. Even numbers. Pairs. Romances? Puck and I have history. I have next to no history with Kurt, neither does Santana. But the four of us must be in this thing for some reason, surely? Or –A wouldn't be targeting us at all. Unless it's our separate personalities that have made us face this firing squad of anonymous hate. That might be it. We're all awful people in our own different ways to be honest. Santana and I are straight up bitches. Kurt is even more vicious to the point of brutality and Puck really doesn't give a shit about other people, so he freely insults others and doesn't care that he does so. Things like that might make us prime targets for someone's revenge plot.

But who's…?

* * *

Noah POV

I love rolling out of bed naked.

Everything's free. My cock can just swing about without being restrained by underwear or my jeans if I decide to go commando that day. It's quite a cold day today though, so I might actually have to wear some underwear. Even if it is first period and I'm skipping (because who the fuck has time for numbers and shit?), I still need to protect my junk from the breeze of Ohio. And to be honest, I look pretty damn hot in a pair of tight black boxers. I decide to go with the Calvin Klein pair that I bought (stole) from the mall. They make me look smoking and the bulge turns the ladies (and Kurt) on to no end. Even straight guys might consider hitting this if I walked into school in just my boxers. I am a stud, so I would probably like the sexual attention.

Even though my mind can't stop thinking about how Kurt's mouth felt around my cock. Even now, a year after, I can still feel myself buried inside of him as he rode my cock like a fucking cowboy. I can feel my cock hardening even now. But he was just a good lay. I'm not gay or anything. I don't possess any kind of girly feelings for Kurt Hummel. Nah, he's just the only ass that I've ever fucked and it was the tightest thing since Quinn and her virginal state.

I will away my erection and feel it actually working without a cold shower. Damn, I good. Nah, I just think of Finn and Rachel humping, that does the trick.

Anyway, enough about that. It's time to face the day. I'm kinda surprised that –A has woken me up with a message. Wait, better not speak to soon.

I open the drawer to my underwear and root around until I find my Calvin's. Stretching them slightly, feeling the material against my fingers, I slip them on my naked body, pinging them against my V line. From the corner of my eyes, I see something white flash by my crotch. That's odd…my boxers are all black, besides the waistband which is white.

I remove them and pick them up, looking inside of them for the flash of colour. I don't fucking believe it.

_Hey Puckerman! _

_Bet you would want to find Kurt in your pants rather than a note from me, wouldn't you? That might happen if he wasn't with Sam…stay tuned. _

_-A_

A fucking note from –A in my fucking boxers? This is ridiculous. And about Kurt, that's sick? He's good with Sam, and –A is going to try and split them up. No, this isn't happening. My phone bleeps a second later.

_Oh, I almost forgot! As well as your boy, Quinntana are getting these texts, too. You might want to stick by each other. It'd be an awful shame if somebody got hurt… ;)_

_-A_

Quinn and Santana, Jesus Christ. If –A can take them down as well as me and Kurt, this bitch must have some serious balls. Especially to try and take down Santana!

I can't think about this now. I have to get to school without crashing my truck. I need to talk to the others. There's some stuff that we definitely need to discuss and I'm going to have it out with them.

* * *

Quinn POV

The next time that we all see each other is Glee Club. We flock towards each other, wanting to talk before Mr Schuester comes in. Puck especially is looking dishevelled, which is rare. He's usually got the tough exterior painted on his face which comes with his personality. –A must've really messed with him to get him this…this scared.

Also Santana comes as a shock. She looks _frightened_ which is a first. Santana Lopez can usually take on anything. She must have some serious shit piled underneath her icy veneer. Kurt is looking as neutral and composed as ever, but after months of watching him from afar, I can see the agony in his eyes. I can get glimpses of the pain of something torturing him from within. –A, that sick bastard, messing with him is going to ruin him, ultimately. I can somehow feel it.

We're all sat in a somewhat abstract circle, looking at each other to see who will break the silence first. The others are watching us from afar, sensing our silent natures and just _knowing_ not to get involved. Even Rachel has shut up. Maybe she's –A and wants to see how this plays out between us. It's the perfect hiding place, after all. Right in front of our noses.

Kurt breaks the silence.

"So we all know why we're gathered in the corner of the choir room before Mr Schuester enters. Let's not beat around the bush, so to speak. So we've all been getting these anonymous messages from –A in some form or another. I think we need to band together to stop this bitch. I mean, I know that I can't do this on my own and, as strong as you all are, neither can you. If going by mine and Noah's messages, -A knows too much about us to simply be defeated by an individual, wouldn't you agree?" Kurt puts it oh so eloquently.

We all just sit there, nodding along to his speech, not quite knowing what to interject with, if at all. Finally, Santana answers him.

"If we're going to do this thing together, we can't have any surprises. So, I think that we should...learn each other's secrets, so that –A can't use them against any other people in the group. Are you all with me?" She raises an eyebrow at us.

Again, we nod.

"Let's meet sometime this week or maybe next week and make a night of it. We'll have a cheesy sleepover and try and forget about –A whilst getting to know each other, sound good?" Puck pipes up surprisingly. Wow, such a suggestion would usually come from Kurt or possibly myself, but Puck? No way. He's definitely changed and I think I like what I'm hearing from him.

Before we can talk anymore, Mr Schuester comes into the choir room, dragging Miss Pillsbury with him.

* * *

Kurt POV

In comes Mr Schuester, but oh wait, Miss P's with him. That's strange, she never comes to Glee Club anymore. Not after Rocky Horror. But that must mean something big is happening with her. Or with _them_. God, no. After what –A messaged me with, this is one secret I can't afford to let slip out of my tight grasp.

"Guys! Before we begin, I would like to share an announcement with you all." He says excitedly. Called it! If only my –A guessing skills were as good as my 'Mr Schuester has an announcement deduction' skills, I wouldn't have to deal with that bitch anymore. –A, I mean, not Will.

Shit, I mean…Mr Schuester.

Fuck, -A really knows…well I'd best keep my mouth shut, apart from to the other three, but isn't that going to be a super fun night?

Everyone else watches with bated breath as I roll my eyes subtly so he doesn't see me not shivering with anticipation.

"I'M PREGNANT." Emma squeals happily. I sit there with my mouth open. What the actual fuck? No, no Emma Pillsbury, Queen of OCD is simply not having a _baby_. I did not expect that. Goodbye, CSI.

I feel Noah's hands on my chin, forcing my mouth closed as everyone hugs the two adults in the centre of the room. I sit very still, catching Mr Schuester's eye, but not saying a word.

Well isn't this awful? And shit just got more real than they've ever been with –A. Hot. Damn. Now I definitely have to keep my mouth zipped.

"Now, onto the lesson this week…" Will—MR SCHUESTER drones and I stifle a yawn as Santana smirks at me. I don't care about his repetitive lesson plans if I'm honest with you. Right now, all I care about is –A. Isn't that funny? Because all –A seems to care about is…us.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about the short break, I've had a couple of personal problems to deal with and it was my birthday on Monday so I kinda took a little break myself. But here I am, fresh as ever and ready to finish this story. I'm making templates like this one for all of my other stories so I know where they're going. Why did I not figure this out months ago with my last set of stories? It would've been so much easier, I'm telling you! Anyway, this story is _mostly_ Kurt and Noah based, but Quinn and Santana do play very large roles, but in regards to POV splitting, Kurt and Puck (for now, at least) will be getting the bulk of it all for this arc. Oh yeah, and there is quite a substantial bit of Character Death as briefly referenced in the summary, so look out for that...it'll hit you right in the feels if I write it well enough ;)**


	5. Party

Chapter 5- Party

* * *

Kurt POV

* * *

Whilst everything has been unfolding, I almost forgot about one thing I need to do to bolster our lies…Sam's birthday party. And it's tomorrow. I need to get onto Noah about these balloons and decorations and make sure they're as awesome as Sam is and what Sam deserves. Realistically, with all of my baggage, I'm not what Sam deserves, but he is choosing to be with me and I love him, so I'm not going to let go of him just because –A wants me to. And I won't.

I whip out my phone and, without interference from –A (at least so far) I text Noah.

_Good morning, sunshine! Do you remember what we talking about regarding Sam's party? – Kurt _

I still feel a little weird signing my name, but I honestly have no idea whether Noah has even registered my name as a contact, so I'll keep doing it until I know.

_I do remember, I'm the balloons and decorations chief! ;) But seriously, I'll get on it. Oh and Kurt? I've got your name saved xx ;)_

Wink faces? He's not still thinking about the time we fucked, is he? Who am I kidding, it's Noah of course he is!

_Right okay, good to know. Noah, I'm counting on you. Please don't let me down. Xx _

_Kurt, you know I won't. Have I ever? ;) xx_

Yep, definitely still thinking about it.

_No comment. Anyway, everything's in motion besides the cake, but I'll ask Quinn if she can pick something up. Thanks for your help, Noah. _

_No problem, Kurt. It's fine, Sam's a good guy! I'm glad you're happy with him. _

The next day, the party is completely set and ready to go without a hitch. But then I remember –A, who is always at the back of my mind, nagging me and telling me to never forget that they're always around, the little bitch.

Everybody's there, the whole Glee Club.

Well not the whole Glee Club.

I'm not there. Sam's boyfriend is not at his birthday party that he planned. How selfish, right? Wrong. I'm not there because I have a better reason not to be there than I do to be there. I'm being self_less_ by not attending the party. Okay, here's what's gone down. Twenty minutes ago (the start time of Sam's party) I got a text from –A (I bet you saw that coming, right? So did I!) saying this:

_Kurt, _

_Are you happy about Mr Schue's baby? If you want their baby to have a father that's not in jail, go to the park around the corner from McKinley and I won't rat him out… _

_-A _

_PS: I'll tell Sammy that you're sorry, I promise. ;)_

And enclosed was a picture that I was praying that –A never had at their disposal. But, of course, the little shit had it after all. A picture of Mr Schuester and I…kissing.

It was only a couple of make out sessions and maybe one good fuck at his place, but I remember the last kiss as clear as day. It was at the beginning of the year, just after I had received my schedule…

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"_Kurt, what are you doing here?" _

"_I wanted to talk to you about my Spanish course. Mr Schuester, I'm fluent in both French and Spanish, as you know, so is there any way that I could use my languages period to pick up an extra class for another credit. You know, something that might challenge me a little more?" Kurt said, dropping his bag by the side of the piano. _

_Will looked across at his student. He knew that Kurt was exceptionally gifted with languages and was fluent in at least four that he knew of, but he didn't know if he was allowed to swap from a required subjects to an elective. _

"_I don't actually know, Kurt. You would have to see what other classes meet at the same time as our Spanish class. I think that Santana actually has her AP Government and Politics class then, you could talk to Emma, I mean Miss Pillsbury about swapping into that class instead of taking Spanish?" Will suggested. He definitely didn't want to lose Kurt from his class, but the more credits Kurt had, the better he would look to colleges across the country. _

"_That actually sounds like that could be fun. Thank you so much, Mr Schuester." Kurt turned to leave. "Oh, did I leave my sheet music in your office the other day because I seem to have misplaced it somewhere and this was the last place I remember having it. Do you mind if I look?" Kurt gestured to Will's office adjacent to the choir room. _

"_Yeah, of course. I'll just unlock it for you. Do you need any help looking?" Will asked. _

"_If you wouldn't mind, I guess we could find it faster together." Kurt shrugged. _

_They had conjured up a secret code conversation weeks ago in case one of them got the urge to jump the other's bones whilst in school. They both, courtesy of Brittany, knew that Coach Sue had the choir room bugged with visual and audio cameras, so they couldn't risk being caught. She hadn't got Mr Schuester's offices wired though, so they were free to do whatever they wanted as long as the door was locked and they had a valid excuse to go in there together that would look plausible. _

_They both entered the office and as soon as they were inside, Will locked the door and closed the shutters, ensuring nobody could see or hear anything that might go on between them. _

"_Uh, I've been wanting you in this office since the first time in the locker room." Will moaned as he pushed Kurt onto his pristine (courtesy of Emma) desk and began to plant kisses on the porcelain skinned boy's neck. _

"_This is so bad. I love it. Fuck Will." Kurt moaned back, grabbing Will's tie and pulling him closer. Will thought that was so damn fucking hot and he could feel himself hardening. Kurt noticed too and gripped the rapidly hardening bulge with a firm grasp that wasn't too rough on Will's cock. Will threw his head back and bit his lip to prevent from screaming. They could probably still be heard if they were __too__ loud. _

_Kurt slid off the desk and pushed Will against it. Kurt shimmied down Will's front and looked up at him from his kneeling position. Will loved the eye contact, but he already knew that. _

"_Will, I want your cock in my mouth right now." Kurt said vulgarly. Will also just __adored__ it when Kurt was vulgar with him. It made him shiver. _

"_Take it then. I'll fuck your mouth so hard that you'll be left begging for more." Will said, repeating Kurt's dirty talk stance. _

_Kurt nodded his head and licked his lips, wasting no more time. He unzipped Will's jeans and removed the hem of his shirt from them, pulling the denim down until they were rested around his ankles. Kurt admired the view from down by Will's crotch. Will was wearing the tightest pair of boxers Kurt had ever witnessed, including the ones that he himself wore. They clung to his skin so delicately and they showed off his absolutely huge bulge impressively. Kurt slipped his fingers inside the waistband that read 'American Eagle' and pulled them down, exposing himself to the wonder that he was oh so familiar with already, but he never got tired of. Will Schuester's cock. Standing hard at about 10 inches, Will was slightly bigger than Noah, but even thicker, which Kurt had never thought was possible in Lima. _

"_Fucking hell, Will." Kurt was all but salivating. He opened his mouth and took Will's long manhood inside his large mouth, easily mastering the skill of deep-throating, especially after having both Noah __and__ Will inside his mouth. He sucked Will's dick until Will was about to come. As if to ruin their moment, they both heard an all-too familiar voice. _

"_MR SCHUESTER?" Rachel Berry called obnoxiously from the choir room. _

"_Fuck." Kurt said and removed Will's dick from his mouth. Will willed his erection away and tucked it back into his revealing boxers and zipped up his jeans again. Kurt got to his feet, trying to act nonchalant after what they had just done. Will was focusing on breathing, trying not to act like he had just been on the cusp of an amazing orgasm. They both acted as though they were actually rooting around for Kurt's sheet music and unlocked the door as Rachel burst in. And that was their final encounter but Will stopped everything after getting back together with Emma. They hadn't been in love or anything, it was just pure lust. Then Kurt moved on with Sam and Will was happy with Emma. They had their happiness without having sex with each other. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Screw –A. I'm only doing this because I would never want to imagine living life with my dad in prison. This baby needs a full family unit in its life. And Emma needs Will to help her OCD problems. I can't get in the way of that. I'm sure Sam will understand. I try to call him but there's no signal on my phone. Ugh, how annoying. I can't even text Noah to let Sam know that something came up and I can't be there.

"Kurt?" I hear a voice coming from around the corner. I know that voice.

"Noah? What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the party?"

"I could ask you the same thing. We were on our way but you slipped away on me. I was confused. Then I got—."

"A text telling you to come here, threatening you with a really big secret that could potentially hurt way more people than you could ever imagine and you want to do the selfless thing and protect everyone but you're hurting people in the process?" I ramble. He nods shortly, understanding.

"What was your text?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"Oh, it was nothing."

* * *

Noah POV

It was definitely something:

_Puck, my boy! _

_I got a little task for you. Go the park near McKinley or I'll let slip to both Kurtie and Sammy that you have a big, fat gay crush on a certain little diva…and we ALL know it's not Rachel ;) _

_-A_

It was such a weird text that I had to go. I left the Glee Club at Sam's house, letting them know that I'd be back. Or would I anytime soon? I have no idea right now to be honest. I wonder why Kurt and I are here at the same time. Unless this is –A's way of targeting me more than him by making us stay together but then hurting Kurt at the same time by threatening a secret?

Damn, as much as I hate –A, I gotta admit that he's good.

I don't know, it just feels like a guy. I can't explain it, but it does. Some little worm has been messing with me and I doubt many girls would have the balls to do it. Oh, not like that, you know what I mean. It's an expression, calm down.

"So what does –A want us to do here?" I mutter, figuring –A will hear and at least help us out a little bit with what we're actually doing at this park.

As I predicted, we both get texts. I read mine to myself:

_I've given you a little push, I hope you don't mind. _

_-A_

What? I don't even know what this messed up shit means anymore?

Then a scary thought hits me.

"K-Kurt? What does your text say?"

He looks up at me, frowning.

"It says 'Puck here has something he wants to share with you –A'. That's really vague for –A so I figure that you actually do? What is it Noah?"

I'm guessing I have to tell him or –A will hurt Kurt in some way and I cannot have that. Ever.

"Well, the thing is…Kurt. There's something you should know. I…I'm in love with you. Please don't say anything right now. You're with Sam and he's an awesome guy and the two of you together just make so much sense. I just…needed to get that off my chest and I needed you to know this. Well, no fucking –A wanted you to know that. I would've happily dealt with this in silence, but clearly that bitch has other plans for my sexuality." I laugh just to take away the seriousness.

"Oh, Noah, I had no idea. I thought that our thing last year repulsed you and that's why I was confused that you were speaking to me now. I'm flattered, Noah, I really, really am, more than you realise, but like you said I'm with Sam and I do love him. But you were my first. And there'll always be a place for you in heart, no matter what happens with us." Kurt slides closer to me now and we're staring deeply into each other's eyes. Before we can think about consequences, our lips meet as they once did a year previously, but with sobriety and much less drunken passion. For me though, it feels right. It feels good. But, I suspect, for him, it feels like adultery. Cheating. Yet again, I have made somebody cheat on their respective boyfriends. I'm so awful. So why am I not pulling away from the kiss?

* * *

Kurt POV

I finally pull away, enjoying the kiss more than I should have.

"Noah, I-I just cheated on my boyfriend. I can't deal with this right now. Please, _please_ don't tell anybody. I have to go home." I sprint to my truck and sit in it, thinking about that kiss and what on earth it meant to Noah, never mind myself. I think of Sam, who's probably confused by my absence. I hope he's not mad. I hope Santana or Quinn picks up of mine and Noah's absence and covers for us. Santana will, surely, right? If this costs me Sam, I'll never forgive myself. I'll just not tell him. And then, for the one hundredth time that day, I remember –A after a blissful moment of forgetting and remember that –A will probably have proof and show Sam to break us up or something like that. I can't deal with not having Sam around. It's too difficult, I'm so accustomed to having him around, I cannot even begin to imagine school and life without him.

But am I going to have to to? Please no. Please don't.

* * *

**Author's Note: So the next chapter is called 'Chances' and it's basically the hangover of the events in this chapter. Chapter 7 is completely Quinntana and Chapter 8 is them all so the next one is the last one for a few chapters that focuses on the Kurt/Puck/Sam(/and Will haha) storylines but certain Puckurtamill (?) stories will definitely get their closure in future chapters. Quick update huh? I haven't slept that's why. So if you see some really obvious mistakes that I've missing when editing, you'll know why. Come back next time and please leave a review if you liked? xxx**


	6. Chances

Chapter 6- Chances

* * *

Sam POV

"Hey, Finn!" I call, wanting the lanky teen to wait for me instead of continuing on down the hall. After Kurt didn't show up to my birthday party that _he_ planned, I began to get suspicious. Why wouldn't he be there? Maybe he doesn't love me anymore and this was his way of telling me without actually telling me? The tall boy turns around, smiling his goofy smile at me.

"Hey, what's going on, Sam?" He high-fives me and adjusts his backpack strap.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering something. You know after my party, was Kurt at your house? I know you were too ill to come and that's good but was Kurt there at all last night?"

"Uh, no, come to think of it, he wasn't. He wasn't there until the early hours of the morning. He woke up me up. I kept telling him about my awesome waffles that Mom made me for dinner but he just shushed me, gave me my warm milk and went to bed. He seemed…off."

That's what I'm dreading. If Kurt seems off, it's usually because there's something that he doesn't want to happen that has happened or he's hiding something. Or both. Perhaps a combination of the two? Maybe something happened and Kurt's hiding it? That being said, I have to find out what it is. He's my boyfriend and I don't want to lose him, but I can't go on knowing that he's keeping things for me. As much as I love him, I don't want to be with somebody who think it's okay not to share secrets with me. Instead of fighting it, I laugh it off.

"Warm milk?" I smirk.

"It's actually delicious. Don't knock it until you've tried it, dude." Finn bumps me on the shoulder and leaves me with that.

I'm thinking about Kurt all day until he comes up to me at lunch, all smiles and kisses, like nothing was ever even wrong.

"Kurt, can we talk?" I pre-emptively silence his predicted tirade of apologies and lead him to an abandoned Science classroom.

"Sure." Kurt says, sitting on a table just in front of the teacher's desk, where I sit.

"Why weren't you at my party that you planned for me?" I say, cutting to the chase.

"I was going to call you, but I forgot. I was at home all night. Dad had a fever so I had to tend to him. I'm still worried about his health, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Now tell me what really happened or it's over between us."

* * *

Kurt POV

Shit. Fucking hell, he doesn't believe me. And he's given me the ultimatum. Damn him.

I have to make up a better, more convincing lie. I can't just tell him about Noah and I, that would ruin us both. Sam would break up with me and Noah would be effectively forced out of the closet, if only to Sam. I can't tell him about the kiss or the night we slept together. Both secrets I'm holding and I can't let go of them or it'd kill me. Shit, he's waiting for an answer. No more thinking about what I'm going to say. But wait, if I lie and he finds out, he'll break up with me anyway. Ugh, I can't win at life.

"That's the truth, Sam." I decide, pursing my lips to prevent the actual truth from spilling from my lips. I'm scared that I'll succumb to the boyfriend pressure or something and tell him exactly what happened.

Sam thinks hard for a second.

"Okay, I believe you. Tell Burt I hope he gets better, I have to go to football practice." He rushes off without a proper goodbye or a kiss or anything. He doesn't believe me. He's doubting me, oh shit this is happening. –A promised to take him and it looks like he/she/it is winning. I'm trying to find a way to protect mine and Noah's secrets and keep Sam, but it doesn't look like that can happen. If I lose Sam over this, I'm going to be so pissed with –A, then I'm going to expose that mother fucker and make them pay for costing me my Sammy. In the words of one scary Sue Sylvester, "This will not stand."

Then, as if this day could not get any worse, my phone buzzes.

Of course, it's –A. Commenting on my love life. Again. Great, but now it's just getting boring.

_Oh Kurtie, when will you learn that lying always gets found out in the end? Say goodbye to your boyfriend. You've got about...an hour until it all explodes in your face. I have the proof. Xoxo _

_-A_

An hour? Seriously? That's not good. No, no, no, this isn't actually happening. –A is just bluffing. KURT. SINCE WHEN HAS –A EVER BEEN JUST BLUFFING GET YOURSELF TOGETHER PLEASE. Okay, I'm calming down. Whatever will happen will happen and I just have to wait it out…

* * *

Sam POV

I finish sprinting like fuck to clear my head and return to the locker room in record time. I quickly shower and wrap a towel around myself, liking the feel of the water dripping down my body. Water calms me, it gives me a level head.

I quickly check my phone, not really expecting anything when I see it.

_One new picture message. _

Who's sending me a picture? If Kurt's sent me a nude photo…then I'll be both aroused and glad that he can be joking with me again instead of all the lies. But no. I open it and do not a fucking nude. I see the proof of Kurt's lie.

He's kissing Puck.

Puck.

It's dated yesterday, which means instead of being at my party, he was fucking cheating on me! That conniving bastard. Now I definitely know what I have to do. I'm so angry that I almost miss the caption.

_I thought I'd let you in on where your beloved boyfriend was yesterday. As for who I am, does that matter? Just know that I've done you a favour which I may come and collect… _

_Mwah, Froggy Lips xoxo_

_-A_

-A? That's weird? It also sounded like a threat in that message disguised as help…but I'll dwell on that later. Right now, I have something to do.

* * *

Kurt POV

I see my boyfriend storming up to me and—wait, storming. Oh shit. It happened. It's over.

"Kurt, I would like you know that I know where you were last night and you weren't at home. Admit it to me. You kissed Puck."

So he _does_ know. Fuck you, -A. Well. Goodbye, Sam. I love you.

"It's not what it sounds like." I try the cliché line. Failed.

"It may not be, but I know what it looks like. Someone called –A messaged me this and frankly I'm pretty damn thankful. I'm also wondering why an anonymous stranger is more honest than my own boyfriend. How could you do this to me? I-I love you, Kurt. More than I've ever loved before and you go and you do _this?!_ I'm done with you." He's on the verge of tears, but I'm full on crying right now.

"Wait, Sam! Wait, please don't do this I can explain everything to you!" I try a last-ditch attempt which, also, fails.

"I don't want to hear it. I'm done. Have a nice life, Kurt."

Okay, I may have cheated (Just a little bit) but he has no right to say HAVE A NICE FUCKING LIFE to me. That sounds like I'm dying or something.

Actually, maybe I am. I haven't cried this much since I saw RENT. I see Noah walking past him and I shoot daggers at him with my eyes. This is _his_ fucking fault for telling me that he loves me. Idiot. Doesn't he know what happens when you kiss someone and you're in a relationship? You just get dumped.

And right now, I feel like crap.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, this wasn't the best chapter, but it was half filler and half not. It's important to the story (and to Chapter 9) but it's quite a short piece, which warrants the short chapter. Next chapter is Chapter 7- Time. It is Santana and Quinn based (Hooray, finally some time for them to shine) and will probably be quite a substantial chapter once I get around to writing it. Summer's in full swing and I have lots of time. Also, I've done an actual PLL/GLEE crossover in the crossovers section entitled 'If It Feels Right' and it's a Kurt/Ezra story. If you're interested, please check it out! Also review this story haha, I love shameless self-plugging ;) **

**So yeah, tell me what you thought and answer me these questions in a review maybe? **

**1. Who do you think -A is? **

**2. Who do you think will die in this story? **

**3. Will Kurt and Sam get back together? **

**4. Do you think Kurt and Noah will get together? **

**5. What do you think that any of their secrets are?**

**Until next time, losers. ;)xx**


End file.
